Three Words
by lil'spencefan
Summary: Two months after the lab explosion, Nick and Greg endure a 4th of July that they will never forget. Spoilers for Play With Fire. NG Slash


Title: Three Words

Summary: Two months after the lab explosion, Nick and Greg endure a 4th of July that they will never forget. (Spoilers for Play With Fire)

Rating: PG

Words: 1,430

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but I can always hope for the greatest birthday present ever!

A/N: This is my second fic ever, my first one for this fandom, so constructive criticism is much appreciated. I know that this plot may seem unoriginal, but I construed this fic while watching fireworks myself, and the idea just wouldn't leave me be. So, without much further ado, here it is, Three Words:

"Are you sure you're up for this G?" questioned Nick from the doorway of his townhouse while holding a blanket under his arm. He looked at his boyfriend of almost two months, trying to gauge just how he was holding up.

It had been nearly two months since the lab explosion. Two months since Nick's heart nearly stopped when he saw Greg rushed out of the lab on a stretcher. Two months since the only person he ever loved almost lost their life as a result of a co-worker's careless mistake.

However, all of these memories paled in comparison to another event that happened nearly two months previous. Almost two months ago, Nick had confessed his love for Greg, and to his astonishment, Greg had seemed to reciprocate his feelings. Even though they shared their first kiss in a less-than-romantic hospital room, all the love and trust that either could ever hope for from the other seemed to be there. And, even though Greg was still in a considerable amount of pain, had still been on painkillers, and had drifted to sleep shortly after their revelations, it was the greatest first kiss that either could have wanted. However, few words were exchanged that day, their looks and the kiss seeming to convey everything that needed to be said.

Now nearly two months later, Nick was unsure of their relationship. He knew that he loved Greg, had loved him from the day he walked through the Crime Lab doors, and would always love him. He was fully aware of his stance, but was uncertain of his lover's.

It may have seemed insecure and foolish, but it bothered Nick that no promises had been exchanged in their short time together. He longed for a simple declaration of love and eternity from his partner, but thus far, these hopes had been in vain. All he needed was three simple words to fall from his lover's mouth for him to be truly complete and confident about their love.

However, in a more logical light, Nick also realized that Greg was still recovering from the explosion and might not be ready to further their relationship. Nick also noted that he himself had failed to voice his love to Greg, for he had been too afraid that Greg would reject him.

"I'm sure Nicky," spoke Greg softly, and Nick immediately snapped from his series of thoughts, ready to spend a surely trying but hopefully meaningful night.

With his affirmation, Greg arose from the couch on which he had been seated and walked towards his awaiting partner. He graciously took Nick's hand into his, and after shutting the door to Nick's townhouse, smiled at Nick and simply said, "Let's go."

The two CSI's began their walk to a nearby park in silence under the increasingly dark, yet clear Vegas sky, each secretly reveling in holding the other's hand in public.

They walked slowly as to prevent further hurt to Greg's back, and once they reached the field, Greg reached for the blanket, but Nick quickly batted his hand away. "I got it G. I don't want you to pull at the bandages, 'cause your doctor would give me hell if I let that happen." He flashed a smile at Greg and began to unfold the blanket on the soft grass.

However, Greg was not about to give up so easily, so, much to his discomfort, he bent down out of Nick's immediate line of vision and started to lay out the other side of the blanket. Nevertheless, Nick saw Greg the moment he bent over and was quick to try and help him up. "Greg! You shouldn't be doing that!" and with his reprimand in place, he carefully tried to upright Greg.

"But--" Greg tried to reason with his partner, but in vain, for he was already standing straight once more. He relished the fact that he was so close to Nick, but also disdained the feeling of helplessness that had seemed to overcome him as of late.

"No Greg. Your back needs time to heal," stated Nick in a firm, yet tender tone. With that said, Nick resumed laying out the large blanket.

"But, I just feel so helpless," said Greg, his vulnerability evident.

Nick, instantly sensing the insecurity, stood up, moved over to Greg, and gently put an arm around his waist, always conscious of the extensive burns under the thin clothing and bandages. He knew that more than a few people were eying them curious and intently, but he didn't care.

All he cared about and ever would care about was Greg.

He carefully helped his young lover down unto the blanket, but did not release his hold on his love. "You are not helpless Greg," said Nick truthfully, hoping to assuage some of Greg's inner turmoil. He continued, "I mean, you survived a lab explosion and came out of it better than anyone would have, and that makes you a pretty strong person by my watch."

Nick looked into Greg's eyes as his partner began to speak: "I just feel as if I can't do anything without your help. I can't change my bandages, I can't get dressed, I can't even bend over without the risk of hurting myself. I love your help, I really do, its just that--"

However, Greg's ramblings were cut short by Nick mouth covering his own in a sweet, understanding kiss. When they broke apart, both smiled and Nick simply said, "I understand. You like your independence. Hell, I would be the same way."

"Couldn't of put it any better," joked Greg. Yet, inside, Greg was nearly panicking, for he knew that the fireworks would start soon. He felt that it was an irrational fear, the fear of the explosive and loud sounds of the firework, for he had always enjoyed the Independence Day festivities when he was younger. On the other hand, he couldn't help but feel apprehensive, for he might make a fool of himself, but more importantly, he might make a fool of Nick with the hysteria he felt surely would ensue.

Nick, sensing his partner tense in his hold, knew that this was the moment of truth, so to speak. He knew that the fireworks were about to start, and seeing this as the opportune moment to show his true love for Greg, Nick took a deep breath and softly spoke to his lover: "I'm here for you G, always."

Greg was shocked and overjoyed to here this declaration from the man holding him. He had longed since the start of their relationship to confess his love for Nick, but he was so afraid of being hurt that his insecurities prevented him from trying to delve any deeper.

However, before Greg could respond, the first firecracker lit the nighttime sky, accompanied by a resounding crack. Greg was noticeably affected, for he flinched violently in Nick's hold, obviously lost in a memory of the explosion.

Nick was immediately perceptive to his lover's discomfort and responded by pulling his young partner closer, hugging him tenderly while whispering in his ear, "I'm here for you G. You're safe, for I will never leave you."

As the fireworks continued to burst in the cool desert air, Greg was fighting the onslaught of past glass and fire as it rained down on his body. His mind was astray in a terrible recollection, when suddenly he heard the voice of his lover cut though the never-ending roar of flames engulfing him, "I'm here for you G. You're safe, for I will never leave you."

The soft, simple, and heart-felt words reached Greg's heart and touched him more than the heated flames ever could. The young CSI's trance was broken, his mind released from the devastating memories that had plagued it for nearly two months. Those three simple phrases had managed to both free him from his fear as well as confirm that their speaker was the one for Greg.

Brown eyes met darker brown, and the once ominous sounds faded into their surroundings, no longer threatening. Their gazes revealed the true and unconditional love that each had for the other, and, for the first time, each knew that they were truly loved.

Greg, never breaking the gaze, pulled Nick as close as he could as they sat together. He then brought the love of his life in for a passionate, deep, and heart-felt kiss, one which they shared for several minutes. Finally, Greg pulled away, looked into Nick's dark eyes, and whispered to him, "I love you, forever."


End file.
